


He Did It First

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [37]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	He Did It First

**He Did It First**

**Prompt:** Betrayal

 **Word Count:** 115

 **Characters:** Rumple/Belle, Will

 **Rating:** PG

Rumple watched Belle from the corner. He couldn't help but feel betrayed.

Belle seemed so happy as she walked with Will. They were talking and laughing as they walked along.

It was Rumple's fault that he felt that way. He was the one to betray her. It wasn't with a desire for another but it was with his desire for power.

He betrayed her trust. Now he must live with the consequences of his actions.

At least until he can find a way to make it up her. Or he can find a way to get rid of her new beau. Either way, Rumple was going to do whatever he could to get her back.


End file.
